Various displays are commonly used in retail environments to identify and promote merchandise or to display other information about goods or services offered in the retail environment. Such displays are an effective way to capture the attention of retail customers and make a particular product or service stand out, thereby increasing sales of that product. Such displays may be permanent or temporary, depending on the nature of the promotion.
In various environments, such as in “big box” stores or supermarkets, signage and displays are often hung or suspended from the ceiling or from ceiling structures, to rest at a lower height for being seen and read by customers. The weight of such displays and the structures used for suspension are therefore issues that must be addressed for any display or sign.
For example, overhead panels may be connected to a ceiling to provide a vertical mounting surface for advertising information, menu information, or other displays in various retail establishments. The overhead panels must have substantial thickness in order to achieve the desired effect. However, the weight of some existing overhead panels requires significant structural elements mounted to a ceiling of the building. Many overhead panels also must be installed using hoists or similar mechanical lifting devices.
Furthermore, in many buildings, such as “big box” buildings having very high structural ceilings, a so-called drop ceiling is installed below the higher structural ceiling and duct work. The drop ceiling might define an area such as a food court, customer service area, or smaller retail area within the larger store. The drop ceiling includes a plurality of ceiling support members suspended from the higher ceiling and interconnected to form a grid in a horizontal plane. Any displays or signage, would extend downwardly below the drop ceiling within such installations. For many reasons, a business may not desire to, or may not be allowed or able to, install any structure above the drop ceiling. For example, added significant structural members extending above the drop ceiling may interfere with air vents, wiring, and other installations concealed between the structural ceiling and the drop ceiling. This can further complicate installation of heavy or bulky displays and signage or other structures.
Furthermore, with such environments having a large number of such signs or displays, the cost is also a factor that is considered for determining the types of displays or signage that is used. For example, complicated designs that are expensive to erect and/or hang can often be cost prohibitive.
Furthermore, certain signage is use for POP (Point of Purchase) displays that may have an in-store life that is more temporary, and is typically considered to be a display or sign that will be changed more frequently. Temporary displays may be used when the volume of expected sales of the merchandise being promoted is uncertain, such as when introducing a new line of products, or for seasonal products and for products associated with current vendor promotions. Because the lifespan of a temporary display is limited, it is preferable to have temporary displays that are relatively inexpensive to build and to set up and tear down and/or change.
Even with cost and weight factors involved, the aesthetic features of signage also play a role in determining if the signage is appropriate. Inexpensive cost and quick fabrication and set up cannot override the need for attractive signage and displays.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods that provide a robust and attractive display or sign that can be quickly and easily erected and torn down or changed. There is also a need for displays that are light weight and relatively inexpensive to fabricate and install. Still further, there is a need for display structures that are aesthetically pleasing and provide the desired marketing or advertising features.